New Beginnings, from Old Ends
by xXSpencerReidXx
Summary: Miranda and Spencer knew each other from the FBI academy. 5 years later, Miranda shows up at the BAU after being transferred to take over for Emily Prentiss. When seeing Reid she realizes her feelings... will he feel the same? RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. To start

Chapter one

Miranda walked into her small galley kitchen and waltzed over to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of Pointe Gritio. She reached over to the top shelf and grabbed two wine glasses. She made sure to get the fancy ones with they 15 karat gold designs on the bell of the glass. The ones she had gotten for graduation. She had to balance every thing while nabbing the bottle opener. Then she made sure her hair looked nice as she walked back down the hallway to her bedroom.

There she found Spencer Reid on the bed waiting for her. She loved having men waiting on her, it made her feel in control; and when Miranda was in control things got good.

"Well hello… what do you have there?" Reid pulled himself up to sit with his back against the headboard of her king sized bed. "Wine… Ha! With your 'fancy' glasses." Spencer made sure to use air quotes around the word fancy.

"I thought you liked the fancy glasses, also if you don't mind… I could use a little help here." Miranda said while holding her items up in a shrugging motion.

"Oh sorry honey!" Reid jumped of the bed to help his obviously in need lover. "There we go…" He stole a kiss as he pulled away from her. "So, before we get to have a little bit of your exquisite choice of liquor, how was your day today?"

Miranda quickly put down her items on her side table and crawled onto the bed. She used Spencer like a human body pillow. He wasn't about to protest. "I dunno, I mean good I guess…" Miranda walked two fingers up Spencer's chest. "How was yours."

"No, no, wait a minute how was your day?" Spencer lifted her head to meet his eyes as he kissed her forehead slightly with each word he spoke. "What happened?"

Miranda sat up and looked Spencer in the eye. "Well, I mean," she moved a lock of hair behind Reid's ear. "I'm fine really, I'm just stressed…"

"Why?"

"Well, ya know, we never get to see each other outside of these little dates. And then when you leave it's the worst, because I can't even call you without being nervous that I will call you while you're gunning down an unsub and, well. I love you and I need to know that I'm not a Lila." Her speech speed rate increased the more passionate she became about her feelings. Throwing in the occasional hand movement.

This statement made Spencer rise up and rebuttal to this, "You will never be a Lila. Lila turned out to be heartless, evil, cold woman." Spencer gave Miranda's criss-crossed leg a reassuring squeeze. "You are my beautiful brunette, sexy, magnificent woman." He looked at her hazel eyes filling with pools of tears. "I tell you what, I will take next tomorrow off. It will be you and I, and a special place that will make you swoon."

"Really? Honey you don't have to. I mean I want you too, but I don't want you to feel like you should take time off for little old me." Miranda gave Reid her puppy dog eyes.

"I want to. Trust me." He gave her forehead a kiss and moved her hair behind her ears.

"Alright! So now…" Miranda grabbed her remote and pressed the play button, which started playing a special that she DVR'ed about the bringing back of dinosaurs. She reached over Spencer to grab the wine bottle opener. She popped the cork off and was about to throw it in the wastebasket by her bed, when Spencer stopped her.

"Wait, smell it." Spencer held the cork up to her nose. "If you like the smell you'll enjoy the wine more."

Miranda took a whiff of the wine cork as Spencer stroked her hair. He couldn't believe he was with a woman as beautiful as Miranda. She had long silky smooth dark chocolate hair. Her hazel eyes complemented the auburn highlights in her bangs. And her body was amazing. She had a long torso. But was well proportioned in the right areas.

"It smells good, I think I will enjoy it." She then gently kissed Spencer's nose, poured two glasses of the expensive wine and handed one to him and kept one for herself. "So, what _are_ we doing tomorrow, Dr. Reid?"

"You will" he kissed the top of he head, "have to find out." Spencer took one of her hands in his and placed it over his heart. "Feel that?"

"Yeah, it's your heartbeat… wait, hold it!" Miranda placed Spencer's hand on her heart and waited for him to get what she was in awe about.

"Wait, our heartbeats…" He made his confused yet intrigued face.

"Are in perfect sync. Oh my goodness, okay if that's not the most romantic thing ever. I don't know what else is." She settled back into the position of Spence being the human body pillow. "Don't you know that, you mister, need to get some rest?"

"Yes, but so do you, and if you are up, then so am I." Kissing her with the last three words of his statement. He took her hands and gently folded them onto his chest.

Miranda then took grasp of his shirt in a full on fist and lunged him toward her. He was taken by surprise at first by her lust filled act, but then he let his arms grasp her body as they passionately kissed moving their mouths in sync.

When they finally parted their lips it was because of the pure need for oxygen. Their heavy breathing reassured that they couldn't do what their bodies were aching for. It was not that either of them had not wanted to make love but neither of them could muster up the courage to say they wanted to.

"Honey, I need to say something." Miranda sat up and looked Spencer in the eye.

"Yes angel." Spencer anticipated her saying the phrase that would, ultimately change their entire relationship

"I, um…" She looked at his eyes and saw the innocence, the purity, and the love in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too ," He reached at her and embraced her and cupped her head in his hand.

While nestled in Spencer's neck Miranda whispered, "One day, I promise…"


	2. We Meet Again

**AUTHORS NOTE: HI! So I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter... I will try and update every 3 to 4 days and please subscribe and LEAVE REVIEWS! I love feedback! Also, please tell me if you didn't get the transition from the first chapter to now! Also, The chapters are shorter than most other stories but they should be a good plot line. Luv Ya!**

**I do not own criminal minds- I'm just strange like dat!**

5 MONTHS EARLIER

* * *

"This is Tiffany Larson, she along with 6 other women in their 30s have gone missing." Jennifer Jearu was talking about the newest case that that she had chosen. "Over the past 3 years these 6 women," JJ turned to a grid of the 6 women. "have been abducted from their homes in the dead of night. After about 36 hours, they are found in a park. Garcia hasn't been able to find any overlaps."

"He's crossing their arms over their chest..." Aaron Hotchner said while glancing at the board then down his case folder. "Remorse."

"Was the coroner able to identify the cause of death?" Spencer Reid questioned, not being able to see any outer physical abuse.

"The unsub is raping them, then embalming them." JJ answered while turning to a picture of a small hole on the hairline of Maria Sanchez, the last victim.

"Wait. He's embalming them while they're still alive?" Derek Morgan shot back.

"That's what it looks like-" David Rossi said before seeing Emily Prentiss standing in the doorway to the briefing room. "Uh, Aaron." Rossi stated before pointing to the other agent standing in the doorway.

"I'll be right there," Hotch said while acknowledging Prentiss. "Team, wheels up in thirty." Hotch walked outside, to his amazement Prentiss was not alone. With her stood a slightly shorter girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she had a navy suit on with her briefcase in her left hand and her FBI personal papers in her right.

"Hello agent Hotchner," the young girl walked up to the unit chief while bumping into the rolling desk chair to her right. She stuck out her hand while he looked on wondering who she was. "It's such an honor, I have followed you and your teams cases since 2004." He shook her hand while giving Emily a worried look.

"Uh, it's very nice to meet you, are you Prentiss's new replacement?" Her grip loosened before completely dropping his hand.

"Yes sir, Ms. Prentiss has told me that I start today, but I wanted to make sure. Oh and here." The young lady took her right hand and handed the folded in half papers to the man that was, to say the least intimidating.

"Ah, alright then. Thank you Prentiss," Hotch put a hand on the young girls back and walked her into the briefing room. "Your name?"

"Oh uh, Miranda Brady." Miranda was fumbling with her items while she followed Agent Hotchner into the room filled with crime scene photos and eager agents wanting to fine Tiffany Larson. "Um, sir, could I go set my things do-"

"Listen to me. I honestly don't know anything about you. All I know is that agent Prentiss apparently believes that you are qualified to do the work she does. If you feel the same way then please, feel free to express yourself." Hotchner looked at Miranda with eyes like daggers and stated his feelings a-matter-of-factly.

"I uh-" Miranda's expression went from being confused and disheveled to stern and serious. "Yes sir."

"Okay then, follow me." Hotchner walked past Miranda and into the briefing room. With each step Miranda took, her heart rate got faster, her palms got sweatier, and her mouth got dryer. "Everyone, this is Miranda Brady. She will be taking over for Emily. Permanently."

"Hi, I just wanted to say it will be an honor to work with all of you. Okay so if I'm right..." She pointed to Derek first, "You're Derek Morgan, 7 years Chicago PD. Nice to meet you." Miranda stuck out her hand and Morgan willingly returned the gesture.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Derek smiled with pearly whites and winked at Miranda.

"You must be the famous Jennifer Jearu, BAU media liaison for the past 6 years. Hi." Again Miranda offered her hand for JJ.

"Hi, and its actually 7 but who's counting? And please call me JJ."

"Okay, and you're David Rossi! Wow, okay can I start acting like a crazed Justin Beiber fan now? So you've written 9 books, and interviewed over 45 serial killers... it's an honor sir."

"Thank you, it's very nice to meet you." David stood up to greet the young new agent.

"And you're Dr. Spencer Reid, and I better get a hug." With that statement Reid stood up and embraced Miranda. Instantly they both felt like they did back in FBI academy. That feeling of young love. The feeling of not having a care in the world other than being in love. The feeling that couldn't be explained.

"Miranda, I haven't seen you in, what 5 years...?" He gave her another embrace.

"Yeah, that's about right. Um..." They realized that the rest of the team was staring wondering why these two knew each other. "I guess I should explain..."

"Please." Hotch crossed his arms and stood in an army like pose.

"We were in the FBI academy together, and we went to the same high school. We kept in touch and I guess I forgot to mention this." Derek was smiling ear to ear, while the rest of the team was still awed.

"We're just friends." Spencer spoke this time directing his voice to Hotch mostly. Yet hinting to Derek to stop grinning.

Still bringing different expressions from across the room, Miranda added, "We're like brother and sister more than girlfriend and boyfriend." Miranda hated lying. Well technically she wasn't lying, as of right now they were not together. Although neither of them could resist the feeling that the other had feelings for them.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the case I don't care. Everyone get your go bags. Brady I'm guessing you have one already. Uh yes in my car." Miranda was still standing near Spencer, she could smell slight cologne that he wore, it wasn't heavy, but it was just enough to make you want to know why he picked that certain fragrance. "Should I go-"

Hotch just nodded and she left the room. On her way out the door she stopped at Spencer's desk and neatly stacked her items on a blank spot on his desk. She took up the photo of Spencer and his mom. She was such a nice woman. Miranda had met her once before when Reid and her were dating.

"Do you remember her?" She heard Reid's voice behind her. "She asked me about you the other day." Reid went and sat in the chair of the desk that Miranda was standing at.

"I do, she um reminds me of my mom. I have to go get my uh..."

"Go bag."

"Right. And Spencer," Miranda called out before completely heading out the door.

"Yeah?" He turned around in his chair.

"Great seeing you again."

* * *

Miranda walked out to the parking lot, and saw her dark blue Buick Lacrosse in the _reserved for BAU agents _ parking spot. It felt good that after her years of training and her countless hours in a classroom, she could finally call herself an agent. After all, when she finally got done with her core studies and her 1st doctorate, she got to finally got to apply for a position here. Once she heard that Agent Prentiss was leaving, she couldn't help but jump at the opportunity.

She walked up to her car door and clicked the small square button on her key ring. She grabbed the back door handle and snatched the coach duffle bag from the backseat. As she walked away she though back to the first day she met Spencer...

**AUTHORS NOTE: AWWWW! Just as it was getting good! Next chapter will be her memories! Review and tell me how you think they met. LUV YA!**


	3. History Is Only Skin Deep

**AUTHORS NOT:: okay so this chapter will be mostly her memories of Spencer and then a little something, something at the end... LUV YA!**

* * *

Miranda sat next to a boy that was obviously taller than her and almost the same age. Maybe a little younger, he certainly looked like it. Miranda was 13 and in her senior year, she didn't believe that anyone _younger _than her would also be in the same class. He took his textbook and ran two fingers down the page. Miranda couldn't help but wonder if he was reading or just skimming for a certain piece of information. He was flipping pages every two to three seconds. Miranda tried to do the math in her head about how many words per minute that was...

"10,000?", she mumbled. Her head was hurting just trying to crunch those numbers.

"20,000", the young boy said while still having his head down reading-skimming-oh whatever!

"Really? Thats pretty dang fast. I mean ya know, that's like faster than most average people." Miranda closed her textbook, and focused her attention to the tall boy sitting next to her. "I'm Miranda Brady." Miranda stuck out her hand like her father had taught her.

At first the boy seemed timid, seemed odd, and a little frightened. When Miranda didn't get any concurring gesture from him, she started to move her hand. Then he grabbed her's and lightly shook it.

"Spencer Reid, nice to meet you Miranda."

* * *

Miranda walked back into the BAU building to find everyone filing out of the building into the SUV's that would take them to the air strip. She felt silly when she saw that everyone else had basic black duffle bags and she had a bright pink one with cursive writing in lime green the read "COACH POPPY". She followed JJ who was in the back of the group.

"Hey, JJ?" Miranda lightly touched the young blonde agent.

Jennifer turned around and found Miranda looking at her. "Yeah, do you need something?"

"Um, do you think that I'm a little out of line, ya know just coming in and taking Emily's spot like this?"

"No. Well, I mean that, everyone was taken back when we heard she was being transferred to internal affairs. But, never the less, I know they will warm up to you, they always do." JJ put a hand on Miranda's shoulder and kept leading her out the door.

Once they got to the black vehicles, they split evenly. JJ, Hotch, and Morgan in one car. Rossi, Reid, and Miranda in the other. Derek had speculated that Reid had done this arrangement on purpose. Spencer was not admitting to anything. Not yet at least.

As Miranda sat down, she saw Spencer smile at her. She loved his smile, down to the very last way he closed his mouth afterward.

* * *

"Mom, how does my hair look?" Miranda was standing in front of her vanity, while her mom was fixing her corset in the back of her soft pink lace dress.

"Perfect, wait...", Sally Brady moved a strand of hair behind Miranda left ear. "There. So, how are you getting to prom again?"

"Mom, for the 40-bagillionist time! Spencer rented a town car for him and I to take. He saved up his money from his lawn mowing." Miranda was glossing up her lips while trying to explain the vehicle situation to her mother.

"Awww, right, I uh- forgot." Ms. Brady had indeed not forgotten but wanted to hear how her daughter had found a very sweet, nice boy. "Well, thats it... you're done."

Miranda went to stand in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She exhaled and took in everything she saw. The pink mermaid gown was a sweetheart cut and had lace and toule at the bottom. It fit her every curve. Perfectly. Her hair fell over her shoulders slightly covering her cleavage. It was in loose large barrel curls. Her bangs side swept to the side. Her pink glossed lips shined as she twirled. Her eyes shaded in the right color of pearl eyeshadow.

"Mom, thank you." Miranda almost started to cry, she thought about how her mother had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer for the past 6 months. Yet she still volunteered at Miranda's school, she sewed, she cooked, she even went shopping often with Miranda. "I love you mommy." Miranda charged at her mother not caring about her make up at the time.

"Oh, you're welcome peanut. I love you too." Ms. Brady pulled away from Miranda and fixed her daughters hair. She looked her daughter in the eyes, and spoke to her in the motherliest of tone. "Baby, promise me, no matter what happens to me, you will never forget what I have taught you. Or your father."

Miranda's father had died when she was ten. Her father was a decorated war hero. With a purple heart. When Miranda turned seven her father James Brady had been put on life support. He had suffered major brain damage and had no brain function by the time Miranda turned nine. They had kept him on life support for another year, mostly for Miranda's sanity. Once she knew that he wasn't even a real person anymore, she and her mother gave the permission to take him off of life support. Miranda never had felt the same after that day.

"I know mamma." Miranda heard a honk come from outside. "I think that's him!" Miranda went to the window and opened the blinds to find a black lincoln parked where her mother usually parked. "It's him! Okay so my hair looks good right mamma?"

"Yes, honey, you look beautiful." Ms. Brady walked her daughter out of her room and down the stairs. "Do you have your clutch?"

"Yes, mom." Miranda made sure by clenching both of her hands. Her sliver clutch was in her left hand.

"Do you have extra money?"

"Yes..." Miranda brought her purse up to her chest and peeked inside. 10 extra dollars, it was enough.

"Do you have extra condoms?"

Miranda stopped in her tracks. "MOM! Stop it!" Miranda walked up to the plain front door and looked through the peek hole. "It's him!"

"I think I gathered that much honey."

"Who is it?" Miranda spoke in a high pitched nasely voice, leaning up against the door, with her eye still looking out of the peek hole.

"Uh, um. Spencer. Reid. Uh- Spencer Reid. Miranda?"

Miranda opened the door to find a boy that had grown in her eyes since last weekend, and had gotten a hair cut. He had a regular tuxedo and leather loafers on. She met his eyes finally.

He smiled back at her. Miranda loved his smile, down to the very last way he closed his mouth afterward.

**AUTHORS NOTE: hope you enjoyed! I really wanted to try and stay in character with everyone! PLZ SUBSCRIBE AND FAVORITE AND REVIEW! LUV YA!**


	4. Prolimineray Profilers

**AUTHORS NOTE:hello my pretties! I hope you loved my last chapter! And now I give to you! My next chapter! **

I DONT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS- :o(

Miranda was sitting on the passenger side in the backseat of the first black SUV. She was sitting with Rossi in the back seat, Reid had insisted on sitting in the front. So as not to hint any relationship between the two.

"Alright, so you two knew each other in high school and in the FBI academy? How did you meet in school?" Rossi had played with his phone for the past five minutes and was bored and was wanting answers.

"In class, we had seats right next to each other. Ms. Morrow, 4th period. She was a gifted student teacher." Miranda had remembered that day so vividly it sometimes scared her. She looked down at her bracelet and thought of how Spencer had smelled when she was standing in the briefing room. "Spencer and I were both very young to be in our senior class. We got to know each other based on our... well our age."

"Ah, I see. Just wanted to know." David Rossi twiddled with his Italian watch.

Miranda stared out of the car window and ran her finger over the base of the glass. The slightly cool feeling made her shiver. She wanted to get to the jet so badly. There, she would really feel like a qualified Agent. An Agent that was meant to be there. The kind of Agent she wanted to be.

Spencer had been reading his book that he grabbed out of his top desk drawer. This time it was _Pseudo Science: FBI profiling. _He had already read it before, yet for some reason he felt obligated to keep striving for a better goal in his life. He never wanted to join the FBI when he was a child. The opportunity had fallen upon him_. _For this reason he didn't feel like plateauing his work performance.

"Spencer?" Miranda came out of her thinking world and tapped her slight younger co worker on the arm.

Spencer was a tad bit surprised by this gesture and hid a 90 degree angle in his seat. "Yeah, Miranda? Do you need something?"

"Oh um no. I just wanted to say to you..." Miranda made her conversation wider when she turned so she could see David and Spencer. "To both of you." Miranda looked over past Rossi's shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" Reid was a little worried about Miranda's tone of voice. He had heard it many times before and he knew it meant that tears were about to start coming. He went to his messenger bag and took out a packet of tissues. "Here." He handed the credit card size package to Miranda.

Miranda snickered at the package. "Thank you Reid." The young girl took out one of the tissues and slightly blotted under her eye. "Um, anyways. I wanted to say thank you for not being so stand-offish. I mean I know Prentiss must have meant a lot to you guys. Like a sister, or something. So thank you for excepting me." She looked down at the balled up tissue in her hand. "I guess would be a good way of putting it."

"There's no reason to thank us kiddo." Rossi took Miranda's hand and squeezed it gently. "We just don't feel as though you're a threat to us. Believe me if you were, none of us would have been talking to you."

Miranda started to well up again."Uh, thanks." She was using every part of her being to not burst into tears.

Spencer could only remember one person in Miranda's life that called her kiddo.

Her mother.

"Thank you so much Spencer for taking me to the prom." Miranda and Spence were walking out of the small public Vegas high school.

"You're um. Welcome. Thanks for going with me." Spencer had given Miranda his jacket as they were leaving. He could tell her shoulders were to exposed not to be cold.

Both of the lovers had their hands intertwined. They walked side by side. It felt good. To know, right now. In this moment. No one else mattered to the other. Than right now.

"Spencer?" Miranda stood so she and Spence were facing each other.

"Are you okay Miranda?" Spencer saw how she was practically shaking.

"Oh I'm fine. I just wanted to say that I kinda like you Spence." Miranda stood looking at the ground while she tried to gauge Spencer's reaction to this statement.

"Uh, um. Well, you know that-. Uh that's... well..." Spencer was fumbling over his words and was about to spout out a fact having to do with love. Yet, since at the moment, he couldn't remember his first name, he was a lost for words.

Miranda stood a little closer to him, and leaned up to kiss Spence right on the cheek. He started to look redder than most people do in normal , everyday embarrassments. Miranda took Spencer's hand and lifted to her cheek.

"Do you like me?", Miranda asked, unsure of what his answer would be. She looked up at him, and her mind wanted him to like her as much as she liked him. "I know, it's kinda weird saying it like this but... I doubt you like me because-"

Spencer took the hand that was resting on Miranda's cheek, and placed his finger over her lips. "Don't tell me what and who I like." He kissed her cheek where his hand used to be resting, which was still warm to the touch. "I like you too Miranda."

Spencer and Miranda went into the back seat of the town car that was waiting in the first spot outside. They laced their fingers together and talked about the time they had had at the dance. Although the one thing they agreed could have been better was the food.

The town car pulled into Miranda's neighborhood. As soon as they pulled into Miranda's street they were shocked. They could see ambulances and firetrucks, as well as police cars and unmarked vehicles. What hurt them both the most were the flames coming from the house on the end. Miranda's house.

She busted out of the car and lunged for the house. Police had to stop her and keep her at bay. She was shouting and wailing trying to get past them.

"Move. Mom! Let me go! Mom!" The police officer took her to the first police car on the street. His objective was to calm her down. By this time Spencer had gotten out of the car and went t go and stand with Miranda with the police officer.

"Ms. Brady, I'm sorry." The officer was trying to avoid the obvious loss that Miranda had just suffered.

"What do you mean? Where's my mother?"

"I- she didn't make it. I'm sorry." The officer put a hand on Miranda's shoulder before stepping away.

"Miranda, I'm so sorry-" Spencer was cut off by Miranda lunging at him to get a concurring embrace from him. He held her for more than 5 minutes. They stood there and he stroked her hair while whispering phrases to make her calm down a little more. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

"Spencer, I- I... what am I going to do?" Miranda was still hugging the young boy that seemed to care about nothing more than Miranda at the moment. "I can't live here, my mother cut off all ties with my other family members."

Suddenly a tall burly looking woman with her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun behind her hair walked up to the young couple. "Excuse me? Ms. Miranda Brady?"

Miranda dried the bottom of her eyes and answered the 40 something old woman, "Yes, mam, can I help you."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I am the social worker, Mrs. Shrankner. You can call me Pam. I need to tell you I haven't found any of your relatives and it doesn't seem like we will any time soon. Do you have anyone you can stay with for a few weeks?"

"No, I mean maybe my community center coach, she may have an extr-" Miranda was cut off by her peer.

"She's staying with me."


	5. Yeah, We Took Sex ED Together

**AUTHORS NOTE: OM JIZZLES! thank you all so much for the subscribing and the favoritism! It really means a lot to me. SO! We last left off with Miranda and her moving into Spencer's. Now we will travel forward! To the case they were working on...**

Most of the team arrived fairly around the same time. Aaron had gathered everyone in the front of the police station before heading into what would make any unit chief, not wanna be unit chief.

"Guys, as you all know the media along with a few of the officers have dubbed this killer the Roanoke Raper. We all know what happens when an agent puts the story and their name over the victims." Hotch left off with that and walked into the Roanoke Police station.

While walking into the station, Miranda wanted to remember the other memories which at the moment were escaping her memory. She could, however, remember the moments with Spencer that were like magic, unearthly if you will. The way her would tuck her hair behind her ears. The way he kissed her cheek when she would cry, almost like he was cleaning up the sorrow.

When the whole team met up in the conference room, which for the time being would be their headquarters. Spencer already smelled the coffee brewing in the other room. His coffee doubled as rocket fuel, he couldn't live without it. They met up with the lead man working the case, Sheriff Crow.

"Hello, Sheriff Crow?" The tall man came to meet the blonde liaison across the room. He stuck out his hand for her to return the favor. "Jennifer Jearu, with the BAU." Now JJ had to introduce all of her team, including the most recent addition. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, Agent Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our newest member Agent Miranda Brady." Each time she introduced another agent they went to the front of the group to shake Sheriff Crows hand.

"Thank y'all for coming." You could detect some of a southern accent from the sheriff. "The evidence board is right there, the conference room is yours for the takin' and if you need anything else than just ask. I know you guys are known for jumping right into a case, but it's almost midnight, is there any chance you want to go and check into y'all's hotel then come back tomorrow morning?"

"Well, if you don't mind we'd like to set up a preliminary profile, then go ahead and check in." David Rossi walked up to the evidence board and saw the women, all of them embalmed and you could easily see their bones through the skin and all of their skins pale, withering.

"Uh, that's fine with me. Just please be here tomorrow mornin' by 10. Again thank y'all for comin." The sheriff grabbed his car keys, and his coat off the rack by the front door to the

precinct. He waved to the agents as he left.

Now that the agents were alone, they could talk about the case without the eyes of about 20 officers staring them down.

"Okay so lets see... all of the women are abducted at around 1 or 2 in the morning. Then they are found two and half days later in a park... no prints at the scene, picking low risk victims," Derek Morgan walked up to the board while pointing at the different photos. "Organized offender. Probably can blend in to this kind of situation, probably a white male, late twenties to

mid thirties. Chances are he has a good amount of time to do this."

"Where does he keep them?" Aaron Hotchner was looking at his case folder.

"What do you mean?" JJ had finalized the last bit of paperwork, and was now focused on catching the bastard that was doing this to innocent women.

"He means, that no average man has a space large enough to keep women for 36 hours, enough space to embalm them, and enough private space to rape woman. He may have a basement, or a shed, or even a totally separate workspace." Miranda was studying the maps around the room to get acquainted with the area.

"A warehouse maybe." David was looking at the autopsy reports. "There were fibers of fabric, duct tape, and trace amounts of paper. All things you could find at a warehouse. Possibly a clothing warehouse."

"Are there any in the area?" Spencer got up to look at his autopsy reports as well.

"There's about three that could be where he keep them. One of them by Kathleen Pearson's apartment, and two between the last 4 victims." Miranda took the tacks off of one of the city maps and brought it over to the table.

"Which means that his first victim," Morgan flipped to the first crime scene report, "Natalie Coreen, was probably a test run. A dress rehearsal. Chances are, something about Natalie was the thing that got this dudes gears turning."

"She was also the only victim not to be raped. She was just embalmed and from what the coroners says it was after she was dead. Maybe he didn't want to torture her." Rossi was leaning against the table which had all of their files were stacked on.

"Maybe she reminded him of a family member. Mother, sister… daughter." Miranda cleared her throat. "Uh, or he didn't have the confidence. Maybe."

"Yeah, or it could be that he was trying to find his way, trying to find out what he liked."

"Alright team, lets head to the hotel, and be here at nine." Hotchner grabbed his suit jacket and headed out the door to the SUVs.

"I thought the sheriff said 10?" Miranda was grabbing her messenger bag as she walked out next to JJ.

"Well, Hotch likes to be early. By early we mean that, he wants to be the first one here, and the last one out." Morgan was already out the door by the time he was done with this statement.

"Right"

* * *

Miranda walked into her hotel room and plopped down her bright pink bag. Suddenly she wanted to collapse on her bed and sleep in her suit. It had taken her hours to iron it out, and now was not the time to forget hard work. She jumped up and walked to the small table that sat by the door where she had set down her bag. She rummaged through her bag and found a pair of bright orange shorts and a grey tank top. She danced, literally, into the bathroom where she took off her makeup and put her hair in a high messy bun with strands of hair coming into her face. Then she crashed on her bed.

While flipping through the channels on the television, she took her phone and was going through her contacts.

"Dang, no one to prank call!" Miranda had made a hobby out of making prank calls to her friends and family. She stood up in between the two beds in her room. "What to do, what to do..." Miranda got an idea. She got her phone and sat on her bed.

"Hello?" The other line slightly echoed.

"Spence!"

"Miranda, why are you calling me?" Reid's voice sounded a bit harsh in tone.

"Well, sorry! I wanted to know what you thought about 2012?" Miranda put her head at the foot of the bed on her stomach. She put her feet in the air and felt like she was back in high school again.

"I uh- wait... what are you watching on the television right now?" Spencer sat up realizing that they were probably watching the same thing.

"Oh the history channel. Which I don't get because 2012 isn't history. It's going to happen, it's not like it already has. HEY! I have an idea!"

Spencer heard a knock at the door. "What?"

He opened it up to find Miranda standing there. "Let's watch it together!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: okay soooo! We now have spencer and miranda in the same room , at about 1 in the morning in their pj's! So what will happen! Stay tuned also plz review and tell me what you wanna see in the next few chapters!**


	6. WAIT! Let Me Check My Hair

"Well?" Miranda asked while holding up the bag of Chex Mix. "Can we watch it together?" This time Miranda said it slower like she was talking to a kindergardener.

Spencer stood at the doorway his room and looked as the medium tall brunette stood there with her shirt a tad bit tighter than most of her other shirts. And shorts, that when sitting in the right place, got just the right amount of attention. "Oh um..." He didn't want to be rude, but still, he didn't want his co worker to become anything but. "Yeah sure." He checked behind her to make sure that no one was watching.

"Wow, adjoining rooms. Who's on the other side?" Miranda sat on the bed that was obviously still made up.

"Derek. He wanted to come over earlier to look at the case files and the autopsy report." Spencer went and sat down on the other bed with a few papers scattered across the comforter.

"So?" Miranda asked while opening the bag and grabbing the cocktail napkins from the small table that was identical in Miranda's room.

"So..."

"So what happened? Why didn't you say yes to him?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just, well." Spencer took the small napkin that Miranda had handed him.

"Oh I know what it is! You knew I was going to come over! That's it!" Miranda said just before taking a pretzel and placing it on her tongue.

"Right, that's totally why..." Spencer rolled his eyes sarcastically and snickered.

Miranda stood up and planted her feet right at the foot of Reid's bed. She covered the television and made Spencer look at her. He wasn't protesting.

"Okay, you know how I feel about the rolling of the eyes." Miranda put her hand on her hip and looked spencer dead in the eye. She saw Spencer with his back up against the headboard,and sitting up right.

Miranda got on the bed and sat criss cross apple sauce facing Spencer. "Do you believe in second chances?" Miranda looked at him with her hazel eyes and big full lips.

"Of course. I mean sure why wouldn't I. I-I don't believe in anything more than or rather than less than that. Yet sometimes I fi-" He was captured by Miranda in a crawling position and her legs in between his. He pulled her from him self. "What are you doing?"

"Making you remember. Don't tell me you've been with me for 2 days now and you haven't once thought about our, encounters." She started again, Miranda wasn't going to stop until his hands were on her back and he was helping her balance while they passionately kissed. "I still want you Spencer. Tell me you want me." If she wanted an answer she may not get one because she had engulfed his mouth every time she asked him a question.

He could only moan as Miranda moved down his neck to lightly suck on his adams apple. "Mir- wait, no sto- please yes, yes, please."

"Mmhmm, that's what I wanted to hear. Say my name again." Miranda went back to sucking his adams apple.

"Oh god, yes" Spencer then decided that he wanted to hear his name. He pushed her back so that he was on top of her. "My turn." He started kissing her declitae, and a spot that he had found when they first started dating, right below her jaw bone.

"Spencer!", the sound made both of them sit up and she instantly felt like an idiot.

"Miranda, someone could have heard us." Spencer made sure the private locks were on both of the doors in his room.

Miranda grabbed Spencer by the tie he still had on with a casual dress shirt and then long cotton black pajama pants. "I. Don't. Care." he kissed him with every word. "Now I will be quiet, and you go back to making me want to scream.

"Then I know just what to do." Spencer picked Miranda up so that she had her arms around Spencer's neck and then her legs around his back. He got her to the wall and started kissing the top of her breasts. Miranda could feel his arousal pushing against her entrace. He asked her to pull her shirt down and she stood up against the wall. He moved down so he kissed her stomach. He would run his finger down one edge of her stomach while kissing the other side then alternating.

"Spencer, don't stop." Miranda had laced her fingers in his hair and pulled him back up to her face. She pushed him on the bed and yanked his shirt off. She trailed kisses down every inch of his body.

_If you are what you say you are, a superstar, have no fear, the cameras here, and the microphones..._

Miranda heard her phone going off. While making more kisses she managed a command, "Don't answer it."

_If you are what you say you are, a superstar, have no fear, the cameras here, and the microphones..._

Miranda woke up to find her alarm blaring _Superstar. _She saw it was 7:46 and that she needed to get up now. "What, the hell?" Miranda rubbed her forehead in frustration. She moved over to the small counter in her room with the coffee maker and made about 2 cups worth. Then she got her duffle bag and pulled out a pair of black pants and a dark purple v cut shirt. She hopped in the shower and used her Dove Body Sensations body wash. Once she got out it was 8:04 and she needed to be ready by 8:45. She pulled her clothes on and started to blow dry her hair. She got her curler and made large barelled curls then pulled her hair onto a pony tail. She traveled into her bathroom and applied her makeup.

She grabbed her room key and closed the room door behind her. How was she going to look at Spencer today? She still loved him. She still wanted to be with him. Was it odd? Was it wrong?

She saw Morgan coming down the hallway. Time not to be a complete ass.


	7. PS I 3 U

**AUTHORS NOTE: hello my pretties! Its nice to to see, well write to you again! I hope you enjoyed the las chapter, got really hot and heavy! So subscribe, tell your friends, and review! Not necessarily in that order though... LUV YA!**

Morgan was walking parallel to Miranda down the hallway. He had on a brown t shirt and black army style pants. As she was walking down to one of the other hotel rooms, Morgan wanted to ask her something. You see, being a profiler can also get you to automatically want to be everyones therapist.

"Hey Miranda, can I ask you something? About Reid." Morgan put his hand on Miranda's shoulder and stopped her in the hallway.

"Uh, um sure..." Miranda had a priceless confused and worried disposition plastered all over her body. "What is it?" She tried to act cool-headed so she wouldn't give herself away.

"How long did you two know each other?"

"Uh, well, one year in high school." Miranda was counting the years on her fingers. "Four in college and then two in post-graduate school, then in the FBI academy, we spent like one or two there."

"Only, reason I ask is because, it seemed like you two liked each other." Morgan was smiling while Miranda was about to pee her pants.

"Ha! That's a good one Derek, you do know how to make a girl laugh!" Miranda was playfully punching Morgan in the arm. She was terrified Spencer had said something about their emotional and love life.

* * *

_Spencer and Miranda had finally moved in together after a month of Miranda hopping from foster home to foster home._

"Well, that's the last of it." Miranda set down the last bag of clothing that Spencer's mom had bought for Miranda. She had offered after hearing about the horrible fire. Miranda went over to Diana Reid and embraced her. Ms. Reid loved Miranda like her own daughter, it had only been a week but she had the same feelings her real mom had for her.

"Spencer, go upstairs and get freshened up, dinner is in an hour." Diana did in fact have schizophrenic episodes around Miranda. Yet in the time she had spent with her she had seemed to have less. Perhaps it was the happiness her son had. Or that herself was just happy.

"Yes ma'am" Spencer hurried upstairs to his bathroom. Despite the money strain that the Reid's had, they had a small two story house and Reid had most of the good things in life.

"Go on Miranda, get some fresh clothes on and wash up." Diana patted Miranda on the back and gestured for her to go upstairs.

Miranda grabbed the bags that Reid had bought in from the shopping spree they had had. She rushed upstairs to her room. The door on the outside had a small "M" on a sign that Miranda had decorated with stickers. When you walked in she had a day bed with a dark purple comforter and white sheets and pillowcases. She had a chestnut dresser, armory , and nightstand. She had a re-print of the Mona Lisa on her closet door, and another re-print of Van Gogh's self portrait. She had a small tape player that she had Beethoven cassettes next to in a small black case. She also had a chestnut bookshelf with lots of psychology and old english literature that Reid's mother had given her.

Suddenly Miranda heard someone from downstairs. She went out of her room and down to the kitchen where she knew Diana was. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh! Yes, of course, I just need to go to the store and grab some breadcrumbs. Can you two behave while I'm gone?" Diana gave Miranda a smile then grabbed her purse to head out the door. "I will be right back."

"Bye!" Miranda went back upstairs to find Spencer waiting by her door. "Something you need Mr. Reid?"

"This." Spencer went up and kissed Miranda on the forehead and embraced her in a passionate hug. "You okay?" Spencer asked while cupping Miranda's head in his hand. "You seem stressed."

"I'm not stressed, just..." Miranda lifted her head from Spencer's grasp. "It's just that you're lucky to have a mom like you do Spencer."

"Right, I'm lucky. I have a schizophrenic mother, and a father who walked out on me." Reid moved his hair out of his face.

"You are lucky!" Miranda motioned with her hands as she pointed to herself. "Heel-lo!"

"Oh, no Miranda! I'm so sorry, I meant you too! Please forgive me!"

"I do, it's alright..." Miranda walked into her room and shut the door.

Spencer knocked, "Miranda? Please tell me we're alright..."

"Yes Spencer we're fine." Then it had dawned on Miranda. She had a game plan. "I mean, I guess." She bit her bottom lip, even though Spencer couldn't see it. She had to keep from laughing. " I mean... _ I still _like _you." _

"Can I come in?" Spencer was furiously combing his hair back with his fingers. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure I mean if you want too." Miranda was willing and able to let him come in.

Spencer walked in to Miranda's room to find a sight that had made his memory and his whole being change forever.

There was Miranda. With small tight lace boy shorts on. No bra, her arm and hand protecting her tender breasts. Her hair tousled in long dark chocolate strands. She stood there biting her bottom lip.

"I love you."


	8. Delicate Deductions

**AUTHORS NOTE: duuuude! Thank you all so much for the subscriptions and the favoritism! I love you all, and plz leave more reviews! This chapter, :( , won't have any flashbacks hope you love it! LUV YA! **

All of the BAU's team members walked to the SUVs and piled in. Spencer had been separated from Miranda for the first time. Neither of them cared, well at least out loud they didn't. Once Miranda had gotten in the car, she pulled out the case file. This being her first ever, she didn't expect to go to sleep the second she got to her bed. So, since she went to bed so quickly, she didn't get anytime to look over the case file.

"Did you meet Garcia yet?" Aaron Hotchner was already dialing her direct number on his PDA.

"No, who's that?" Miranda looked at her watch realizing that it was ten minutes slow.

JJ snickered while writing down her press conference outline. "A crazy woman who Hotch needs to issue a drug test to. Trust me. You may not wanna have her pick up the pho-"

"Welcome to the national technical sex kitten hotline, only 5 dollars a pop!" The warm voice came from the other line.

"Hello?" Miranda was trying not to laugh while she was keeping a level head.

"Um, hello? Who is this?" This time Garcia's voice a little more serious.

"Oh, uh- this is Agent Brady. Miranda Brady, Agent Hotchner wanted me get to know you."

"Oh well. First off hello! Secondly, I know a lot about you, and third I don't do Q&A over the phone. So! When you get back, you me, and Jadge can go out to our initiation bar and have a few drinks, Now if that is all I should g-" 

"No wait! Um, can you cross reference workers in clothing warehouse's to white males in there 30s with other realestate properties in a 5 mile radius of the last 3 crime scenes? Also if any of them have a criminal record with sexual offenses that would be great." Miranda was rubbing her temple in a thinking kind of motion. After about 20 seconds of silence and looks from JJ and Hotch Garcia spoke.

"Hahahaha! Oh my goodness, I am going to take this as a rhetorical question. You will have it nearly immediately! Oh and kitten?"

"Yes?" Miranda was assuming that this mysterious woman was talking to her.

"Call me tech goddess." And with that, Garcia hung up and bid farewell to her boss and the blonde one.

* * *

At about 9:15 the whole team arrived at the police department. They all walked in and went to the conference room. They all sat down and waited for Hotch's order.

"Okay Morgan and Rossi go and interview Natalie Coreen's family. JJ I want you to handle the press. There have been many rumors going around in the press circle. Miranda and Reid stay here and work on the profile a little bit more. I will go to the-" Hotch's phone started going off.

"Mr. Hotchner! I have found six men that fit the lovely profile given by the famous Miranda Brady! I can read them off if you like." Hotch heard the bubbly voice on the other line, a tad bit startled by it.

"Just a second Garcia," Hotch lumbered over to the door to the conference room "Sheriff Crow, we had our analyst at Quantico look for suspects and we have a couple, would you be willing to hear the names and tell us anything you can about them?"

At first the sheriff was caught off guard and couldn't understand what was being asked of him, then after a long silent pause, "Yes, uh sure, are they fellas here in Roanoke?"

"Yes sir", Hotch was trying to get this conversation over with a quickly as possible.

"Alright then."

"Follow me," Aaron walked back over to the room and got back to Garcia who was still on the other line. "Garcia?"

"I'm here sir."

"Go ahead and read off the names and anything to lead you to match it with Miranda's profile."

"Okay so, first! In a 10 mile radius of the all of the victims there are four clothing warehouses. Combined there is about 950 males that work within that system. Now! White males, you get down to roughly 230, most of them managers or CEOs. Then once you factor in age, you really chop away a good portion, and your left with 15 men. Only 7 have criminal records. Ones with other realestate properties then gives you 4 possibles." Garcia ran with only one breath while spitting off all of the statistics she had found.

"Garcia what are the names of those men?" Spencer had a small legal pad and pen willing to also keep track of names.

"Oh um, right! Names! Well, there is one scumbag named Grant Kilmore, he is a married and lives right in the city of Roanoke, closest to the last victim, Kathleen Pearson. He, my lovely's, was convicted for only 12 days for sexually assaulting his 67 year old landlord. Jerk. Moving on! Now up to bat, Donald Parchman, he is 31 and lives closest to Claire Tompkins, the 2nd victim. He has several other properties, the biggest being a boat shack in BFE. When he was 23 he raped his neighbors 14 year old daughter, when she got on the stand she explained it was conceptual. Poor thing. Then we have Austin Shaw, now he works as a vice president in a department for the warehouse closest to Natalie Coreen. He is 29, and has a solicitation of prostitution on his record. He has no other _official _properties yet, his house, has a huge basement, from the dimensions, bigger than our level here in the office. Last but ,in my opinion, certainly not least, we have Sam Robnett. Now he is 30, is divorced and has 2 counts of rape on his file. Both of them went missing on a tuesday and then he just dropped them off back at their homes. The case was dismissed after the wealthiest man in Virginia testified."

"Okay well, thats it." Miranda was done skimming the files Garcia faxed over. "Sheriff do any of those names stick out?" Miranda had scribbled down the names along with ages.

"Oh well, uh Kilmore, he didn't do this. Couldn't have. He's been in a wheel chair for the past year." The sheriff stood up trying to jog his memory a little bit. "Donald, is serving probation for the counts of count of rape. Plus I doubt a man like him would even consider what this bastards done." He rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Miranda tried to explain the importance of not including bias. "Sir, all of these men fit our profile, what we need from you is a background on them, any kind of hint that you might believe that they could do what this bastards done."

The sheriff whipped his arm away from Miranda's gentle hand, "What do you mean! That I'm not supposed to think about these mens families? That I'm supposed to just pick one because the FBI tells me too?"

Aaron, Rossi, and Spencer jumped when this aggressive behavior showed through. Miranda put a hand up to slow them, "Sheriff, we need your help." She looked him in the eyes, "Please."


	9. Big Mistake!

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey ya'll (_chripp chripp_) wait a second! Hey guys I need reviews I love everyone who has subscribed and everyone who has given me the will to go on, yet alas! I need reviews! The more reviews the more of the good stuff u get! so keep it coming! LUV YA!**

**P.s. Im soooooo sorry it took so long. Ive been working really hard on my masters and im almost there wish me good luck!**

After the sheriff had calmed down, Miranda walked him over to the chair she had just been sitting at. On the desk there was a half drunken cup of coffee, and a note pad with names and ages scribbled down on it. The sheriff sat down and picked up the legal pad and rubbed his temples aggressively. When suddenly he stopped and his eyes got wide and glazed over.

"Sheriff, what is it?" Hotch stepped up to the obvious signs of an 'ah-ha' moment of realization.

"Sam Robnett, he um-" he took a large gulp before finishing his statement. "He was said to have been more secluded for the past 2 and half months. Right when his wife died."

"That is correct. Uh, Ms. Ashlee Robnett, died of terminal cancer 3 months ago." Garcia was making sure of this fact that the police sheriff had given.

"There's our stressor, his wife's death is right around the time of when the killings started." Reid was already on the his phone calling for a warrant to search Robnett's apartment.

"Okay, I want everyone over there, now." Hotch walked into the secure room, where their guns and safety vests were. "Morgan, Reid, and I will head over there first. Brady, Rossi, and JJ, make sure we have secure warrant before coming over."

As all the team were getting set up, JJ happened to see Miranda pacing and talking to herself. She knew that she needed to ask what was wrong. "Hey are you okay, you don't seem like yourself."

"Oh, um." Miranda couldn't tell JJ about her erotic dream last night. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just have to get used to the hustle and bustle of this, whole 'now we're here, next we're there, oh look a dead body' thing. It um, it's just stressful." Miranda pulled her hair back into a ponytail, allowing some of her bangs to fall in front of her face.

"It gets better" JJ put a reassuring shoulder on the eager, yet shy agent. "I promise it does."

"What does?" Rossi walked up onto the two agents talking about a subject neither of them knew the root of.

"Oh nothing Uh just a little stressed out." Miranda was dusting off her vest before slipping it on her shaky body.

"Oh, well thats alright." Rossi put an almost identical hand on Miranda's left shoulder. "It really does get a lot less stressful." David lifted his burley hand as Miranda was thinking of so many outcomes for today.

"Thanks." Miranda was brushing off her pants as she walked back to the conference room where her messenger bag was laying. She reached into the front flap pocket and pulled out her phone. At first she was going to try and find her doctors number back in quantico, but she ended up skimming through her photos until she found one that made her heart swoon.

* * *

"So what you do today?" Spencer lifted Miranda's hand to his mouth and gave her ring finger a slight kiss. He could feel a light edge as his tongue lifted from the bottom palette of his mouth. It was her 1.5 karat ring he hand handed her while knelt not less than a week ago.

"Oh I, well, I got you something." Miranda bought out from under her chair, a white box big enough for a shirt. She grabbed his hand as he lifted the top lid. "Technically it's not yo- Just open it."

As Spencer pulled the lid off and placed it on his lap, he pulled back the pink and white tissue paper. His eyes got as big as the empty chocolate cake saucer on the table in front of him. In this plain box was so unexpected to Spence, that he was speechless. Inside was a white teddy with satin breast cups and red fluffy lining around the cups and lining the white lace that fell from the cups and down to the floor. The lace pattern was an elegant yet sexy circular print. Underneath this astonishing gift was a cherry red G-string. To even further a mans perfect fantasy, was a bottle of _Dominance, _a massage oil that had a picture of red full lips on the front label.

"What, uh..." Spencer cleared his throat. "What's this?" Spencer chuckled at this new gift his love had bestowed upon him

"It's your gift." Miranda walked her fingers up Reid's arm, "From me!"

"Well, I tell you what" Spencer gestured for the waiter to come and pick up the money in the black envelope "Lets go home." Spencer held out his hand for Miranda, "Waiter, keep the change."

"Aw look at you, Mister generous. You do know that it's freezing out here right?" Miranda couldn't help but shiver in the feel of the chilling wind on her bare shoulders.

"Here you go, my love." Spencer pulled his blazer off of him, and placed around his fiances shoulders. He stopped at the sidewalk before they got to his car. He wrapped his arms around Miranda's waist from behind. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear about the constellations in the sky. "That would be Orion's Belt, and the four stars surrounding it- that is his body and those two stars, are a lions head he has just slaughtered."

"Well, thank you, I feel very reassured that my future husband knows these things." Miranda patted Spencer's chest. "Lets go, I'm tired and I want to snuggle up to you tonight."

"Alright lets go." Spencer rushed to his car door and opened it, being the gentleman he naturally was.

Once Spencer and Miranda arrived home, she kicked off her heels and her dress. She slipped on a pair of her skin tight boy shorts and looked into Spencer's dresser drawers and grabbed an extra large t-shirt. It read _To you Starbucks is a gift, to me its an addiction. _Now, Spencer and Miranda crashed on their living room sofa, Miranda grabbed the remote and flipped to the history channel. It was a special on the creation of the pyramids. Spencer laid down with his head propped up on the arm rest, and Miranda used his body as a human pillow.

Suddenly Miranda giggled.

"What's so funny?" Spencer looked at Miranda, "Why'd you giggle?"

"Oh um, I was thinking of the retarded pictures people put on facebook. I was wondering what you and I would look like together in one, and the image just made me laugh."

Spencer couldn't help but snicker "What made you think of that?"

Miranda moved her head so she was looking at Spence now, "because Linda, an old friend of mine, said that she and her new boyfriend took one, and it looked bad, but I didn't have enough guts to tell her. Its... its stupid lets just go back to watching tv now."

"No, no if your friends take one, I will not let my love go stupid picture-less. So, lets go take one." Spencer stood up and smiled holding his hand out.

"No I'm too tired!" Miranda said while throwing her hands up in a defenseless gesture.

"Then, I will just have to-" Spencer reached underneath Miranda and placed an arm underneath her back, "carry you."

As skinny and almost boney Spencer was he had started to workout a lot more, ever since he had been dating Miranda, just to keep up with their chaotic life style was a workout.

When they got to the bathroom, Spencer managed to put Miranda on his back and aimed the camera at the mirror. Miranda mustered up enough strength to kiss Spencer on the ear while he smiled at the mirror

"Smile!"

* * *

That picture had been on Miranda's phone since that day after they had put it on facebook.

She loved it, and now it made her go crazy. She hated the fact that their engagement had gone under, and also that neither of them would admit it to the other.

Miranda cleared her head of all of her thoughts about her dreams, and past encounters with Spencer and went to the bull pit where Rossi and JJ were so, that they could catch this scumbag.


	10. Everything's My Fault

**AUTHORS NOTE: hello to all! I know my schedule has been very off the wall but it is because the semester is in full swing and I have to get my car in gear with juggling all this crap! So anyways! Review, alert, and rate!**

At Robnett's place, Reid and Hotch went around back with some other swat members to knock on the back door while Prentiss and Morgan were by the front door, ready to catch Sam as he tried to escape.

Hotch whispered into his collar microphone, "Ready?"

Prentiss responded quickly, "Ready"

Hotch gave one of the swat members a look then motioned for him to knock on the door while all of them had their guns at the ready. Almost precisely the sounds of gun fire went off when the sound of the front propelling open. Hotch and Reid ran into the house checking to see if any of the SWAT members were hurt. One of them was on the ground , he look wounded but seemed he would last. A single shot to the back of the calf. Hotch motioned for Morgan to go down the left hallway, while he and Reid went down the right hallway.

Morgan took careful step, after cautious step. Suddenly Robnett busted out of the last room with a chair and threw it at Morgan. He reacted quickly so that the chair hit his right thigh and fell behind him. Robnett stood there in shock that the agent had dodged the chair.

"Big mistake!" Morgan quickly holstered his gun and lunged at Robnett. Hotch had now seen the fight that had erupted and came behind Morgan.

Robnett reached to his boot taking less than two seconds off Morgan. In those two seconds Morgan tackled Sam to the ground and pinned his arms around his back.

"Easy! Easy!" Robnett squealed and wiggled underneath Morgans body, "Watch IT!"

"Shut up!" Morgan got off of Robnett and threw him up against the wall. "You like playing with little girls! You son of a bitch!"

"Easy Morgan, we need to question Mr. Robnett before anything else happens." Hotch had controlled the situation and Morgan spun Sam around to face Hotch. Robnett spit at the ground around Hotch's feet. Morgan then pushed him out of the hallway and towards the door.

Just then Rossi, JJ, and Miranda pulled up to the curb by the house. Miranda and JJ ran into the house where obviously something had happened. She wouldn't say it, but she had hoped Spencer wasn't hurt. She heard Morgan inside and assumed Robnett had tried to attack someone. She was right.

Reid ran outside and met JJ and Miranda outside.

"It's okay. Morgan and Sam got into it, but other than that we're fine." Spencer stopped and caught his breath.

"Spencer," Miranda wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, "I'm so happy you're okay!" Spencer grabbed Mirandas waist to balance her. Their eyes met for a split second. His expression changed suddenly.

"Miranda can I speak to you for a moment?" Spencer grasped Mirandas forearm and pulled her about 20 yards away from Rossi and JJ. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry. I just- I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Miranda put her hands on her face and cupped her forehead. "Spencer I wanted to say-" 

"Forget it! Miranda, it was your fault that our relationship didn't work before. I knew when I saw you that this would happen. Miranda that night..." Spencer ran his hand through his hair and brushed it back, "That night, you made the decision to end us. Don't make this more difficult than it is."

"Spencer," Miranda tried to defend her sudden display of affection, but Spencer walked away to fast for Miranda to explain herself.

What was she thinking? Spencer didn't want her anymore. She had ruined it a long time ago. It was her fault their marriage went under.

Everything was her fault. Everything.


	11. She's Not Coming Back

**AUTHORS NOTE: so im really sorry about the inconssitent time line of chapters! LUV YA! **

Miranda was in her hotel room that night after they had caught Sam Robnett. She had changed into a big tshirt and some underwear. The news was on the television and she could hear the anchor man telling about the weather for the next few days. She lay on one side and checked the time: **1:09 am. **She groaned then sat up and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on her knees then realized just how bad she had made things.

* * *

"Again Miranda, and Spencer, congratulations!" The voice on the phone was that of Miranda's friend. "Whats her name again?"

"Lindsay. Lindsay Reid." Miranda spoke softly, she rubbed her pudgy belly. She said goodbye to her friend through the phone and then called for Spencer. "Baby! Spencer?"

"Yes my love?" Spencer poked his head around the door frame. "Did you need something?"

"Yes honey. Can you bring me a pickle? I don't know why I want one, but can you bring it to me?"

"Yes my dear. One minute." Spencer disappeared and came back less than a minute later with a glass of water and a pickle wrapped in a paper towel. "Here you are." Spencer laid everything down on the nightstand.

"Thank you babe." Miranda pulled Spencer's cheek to her mouth and Miranda kissed it softly.

"You look so healthy."

"Uh... thank you?" Miranda giggled at her fiances statement.

"You're welcome. It was a compliment. Most women look ugly and dark and gloomy when they're pregnant but not you. You're beautiful and glowing and healthy." Spencer kissed Miranda's forehead lightly.

"Thanks baby, hey would you mind going to the store and getting some milk? We're all out."

"Yes honey. I will be back in about... hmmm. 10 minutes?"

"15 minutes." Miranda smiled as she heard the front door close. Her eyes closed slightly and she fell back into a trance of sleep. It felt like hours until Spencer came home. Miranda awoke to him shaking her lightly on the shoulder.

"Baby? You awake?" Spencer's voice was light but affirming.

"Yeah honey. I'm awake." Miranda staggered to sit up. "Can you- hun I'll be right back okay?" Miranda ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and started to vomit. She had experienced morning sickness. This wasn't morning sickness. This felt like the bile was coming from her soul, from her gut. Miranda felt like she was expelling her spirit.

After about 3 minutes of constant leaning into the toilet bowl, Miranda fell unconscious.

* * *

Miranda was startled by the knock at the door. She got up to answer it and asked who it was.

"Uh... who is it?" Miranda leaned against the door.

"Derek."

"Oh uh... one second kay?" Miranda had to put on some pajama pants before letting Derek into her room.

"Alright." 

* * *

**DEREKS ROOM EARLIER THAT NIGHT **

"What was that earlier at Robnetts?" Derek was mulling over his coffee with a spoon.

"Nothing. I don't even know what you're talking about Morgan." Spencer sipped his coffee with a gusto.

Derek sat there staring at Spencer with a look of desperation. "Come on man. Level with me. Not as a fellow agent. But as a friend."

"It's just... Miranda. We used to be together. Like together, together." Spence put his coffee cup down. "And she well... a long time ago, we were engaged and she was pregnant."

"Miranda? Pregnant? You were gonna have a kid?" Derek was in disbelief.

"Yes, she and I were madly in love. I can't tell you how much I loved her Derek. How much I loved our child. I wanted to give them everything. I wanted to love them with everything I had. Derek it didn't even hit me until I got the hospital bills from Miranda's stomach pumps." Spencer's eyes started to water as he remembered the night Spencer rushed Miranda to the ER and found out what was happening.

"What happened?" Derek had now sat back on his bed and waited for Spencers response. Expecting nothing less than a few tears.

"Miranda overdosed. She had been taking these pills. Apparently, she had been taking them for the past 5 months. She, uh- they were anti-depressants. When she overdosed... she- she uh miscarried."

A palpable sadness filled the room "Spence I'm so sorry."

"No Derek, it's fine. I'm okay-"

"No, no your not. I know I wouldn't be. And no offense but I have a thicker skin than you." Derek got up and walked to his door. "Stay here."

* * *

"Oh uh... one second kay?" Miranda had to put on some pajama pants before letting Derek into her room.

"Alright."

Miranda scrambled and found a pair of checked pajama pants that were way to long for her. She opened the door to find Derek standing there. She motioned for him to come in.

"Derek, if this is about earlier this morning with Spencer. Just forget it, I already know what I'm doing."

"Which is what?" Derek said as he sat in the desk chair on the far wall from door.

"I'm going to be transferred."


	12. You Have No Idea

**AUTHORS NOTE: hello! I hope I have got u into the full swing of things again! **

Derek sat across the room, his eyes and ears in disbelief when he heard Miranda's plan. "You're going to transfer?"

"Yes. Spencer doesn't want me here. I tried, foolishly may I add, to get our old ties fixed. Derek, he doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about him." Miranda sulked onto her bed. She was at her lowest right now. Lower than when she saw the parents of the rape victims. "It's time for me to go. I called Penelope and asked if she can get the paperwork for a transfer. She faxed them a few hours ago to the hotel." Miranda walked over to the coffee table and picked up a manilla folder with a stack of about 25 papers inside. "I can't overstay this welcome. I know far to well what it can do."

"Miranda, you can't do this. You've worked to hard for this just to happen. I don't even know you that well kid and you're a great person. I can tell you work hard. But if you wanna quit... well then you'll leave all these ties undone." Derek got up and walked to the door, and stopped to leave Miranda with a few last words. "Spencer... Spencer is a great kid, give him time." And with that Morgan left the room.

Miranda grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as she could into it. She hated herself. She hated Spencer. She hated the BAU. She hated everything that had happened the last 48 hours. She wanted to die right there, on her bed. Miranda walked over to the manilla folder and threw the papers at the door. She sat on her bed sobbing in silence. She fell asleep that night with a massive headache, and an even more aching heart.

* * *

The next morning Miranda woke up to her alarm playing a local hit Roanoke radio station. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief of what had happened last night. She tried to remember what was said and what had occurred. She managed to know that she and Derek had a conversation, and that her self esteem was lower than hell last night. That's all She could remember.

She looked over at the door way and saw the papers strewn across the floor. Everything came flooding back in rapidly. Like a massive tsunami the memories of not only last night but of all the times with Spencer as kids came back. It hurt. It hurt so bad she collapsed on the floor. She tried to make it stop. It wouldn't. Her mind was making her remember what she had done. What she had caused.

Then all of a sudden it stopped.

She got up and remembered what her mind had been protecting her from. The drugs she had gotten from their neighbor, the miscarriage. She suddenly knew everything that she had done wrong. She knew and understood why Spencer was so mad and enraged at her yesterday.

"Oh god..." , was all she could say to herself as she stood up and got dressed.

She managed to pick an outfit and take a shower and do her hair. She wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. She wanted to get on the jet and go home and sleep. That's it. That's all she wanted.

After she got dressed she gathered her bags she walked out of her room and went and waited in the lobby. She didn't see saw JJ come over to wait with her.

"Hey you sleep well?" JJ flopped her duffel bag on the floor next to a leather chair that was to the left of Miranda's chair. Miranda seemed to be thinking hard, because she didn't hear JJ. "Miranda?"

"Hmm? Oh- JJ. Sorry, what did you say?" Miranda was relaying the information that had been in her mind for years now. She was trying to relive everything.

"Oh. It's okay. I was just asking if you slept well?"

"Yeah I slept... pretty good. I guess." Miranda hated lying. Especially to people who were honest to her. "How, uh- how did you sleep JJ?"

"Well, I guess. I got a call from Will and my little one wouldn't go to sleep last night. So, but other than that pretty good." JJ picked up a brochure titled _Roanoke: History Starts Here. _Miranda wasn't one to study U.S. History.

"Good morning ladies!" Derek came out of the hallway that lead to elevator that both JJ and Miranda took to get to the lobby. "How are you two?" Derek seemed like he was on a cloud.

"Pretty good. Me and Will had to have a conversation about Henry last night. He was putting up a fuss. Ya know, baby stuff... I swear I love that little monster, but he's just a bit-" JJ was cut off but Derek's observation.

"Jadge." Derek said while pointing at the hunched over Miranda.

"What? Oh, Miranda... what's wrong honey?" JJ put a hand on Miranda's back, and soothingly moved it up and down. "Did I say something?"

"No, uh... it's just...", she couldn't tell JJ about the miscarriage too, and she had no idea Derek knew about it through Spencer. "Nothing. My, uh, my friend. I found out last night that he's in the hospital."

"Awh, sweetie it's okay." JJ pulled Miranda into a hug. "It's okay. He's just, he's gonna be fine. And so are you." JJ pulled Miranda's head up.

Hotch and Rossi walked into the lobby with Spencer rushing after them. "Okay everyone here?" Hotch asked the team that had collected around Miranda. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Uh, Miranda just needed to talk to me." JJ responded to Hotch's harsh tone for Miranda.

"I was asking Miranda." Hotch was firm and like stone.

"I'm fine sir. I just- my friend is in the hospital. I was just venting to JJ before we got back. I'm terribly sorry sir." Miranda sat up and wiped the bottoms of her eyes.

Hotch realized he couldn't be harsh to someone mourning a friend. Even though she wasn't. "Okay. Lets go to the SUV's."

"Okay sir" Miranda said while hiding her pain.

Everyone piled in which the order seemed to not matter. To Miranda it did. She was paired with Derek and Spencer. Derek knowing the drastic decision that was still on the table for Miranda and knowing what Spencer thought of Miranda. And Spencer being... Spencer.

"So. Miranda are you going to the bar with baby girl, and JJ?", Derek had to break the ice that seemed to thick.

"Baby girl?" Miranda had forgotten all about the bar initiation. "You mean Garcia?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I call her baby girl... so are you?" Derek did have a small plan if they were.

"Oh probably. I really don't know to be honest with you. I don't really like to drink... especially at bars. Lots of other stuff going on... Not really my environment." She could hear her own lies in her ears. Ringing. Getting louder each second. It started to give her a small headache while they were at the lobby. Now it had subsided.

"Oh alright. Because I was thinking when we get back, if you wanted to go out with them, me, Spence, and Kevin could come with you." Derek wanted to bring some peace to the to of them.

"Derek, please. Spencer doesn't want anything to do with me." Miranda scoured, " He made that very clear yesterday."

"Well, if you change your mind. I know me and Kevin would love to go." Derek nudged Spencer in his thigh. Then once their eyes met Derek looked at Miranda and back at Spencer. Derek's eyes read _Think about it okay? It's worse than you think. _

Spencer did have to think about it.

He didn't even know how bad things were at the moment.


	13. I know I hurt her

As the team arrived at the landing strip, Hotchner had seen how down Miranda had looked and had pulled her aside before boarding the plane.

"Miranda, I don't mean to be nosy, but i have noticed that you're upset." Aaron tried to approach this with a soft touch.

"Oh, yes sir, I'm fine..."

"Miranda... the reason i got this job is because I have very good profiling skills, I can tell when something is on someones mind." Aaron set his bag down on the hood of the SUV, "Now what is going on between Reid and you?"

**ON THE PLANE**

The rest of the team piled into the plane one by one. Derek chose his window seat to listen to his ipod for the remainder of the flight. Rossi was going over the next few cases lined up. Spencer had put his bags down on one of the seats and went to get some coffee. JJ had been back at the sherriffs office closing the case up, and would be taking the next plane back to quantico.

"Hey, wheres Hotch?" Derek questioned before slipping in his earbuds.

"I think he's talking to Miranda outside..." Rossi followed with a intrigued look.

Spencer cleared his throat, "what do you think they're talking about?" He took his seat again and flipped through an old psychology textbook.

"I dont know, but she's been acting weird lately. What did you say to her outside of Robnetts house?" Rossi chuckled at what had seemed like nerves coming from the Rookie.

"Nothing, and even if it was something, why would I tell you? It's private okay Dave?" Reid turned around with that and started to sip his coffee.

"Cool it Reid..."

"Lighten up kid, its not Rossi's fault that you and Mir-" Derek started to speak but was interupted.

"-Derek! Just stop talking about it! Im sick of everyone asumming things and never getting the actual facts. Just stop okay," Spencer had gotten into the tone of voice that only true anger could bring out of him. Just then Miranda and Hotchner were walking up the stairs, with Hotch leading and slowing down as he heard Reid speaking. "I know i hurt her, okay?" Suddenly it hit Spencer. "I know i hurt her."

Miranda walked up the rest of the stairs with Hotch and acted as if nothing had been heard. By this time Spencer had sit down again, and payed no attention to the watery eyed Miranda. She sat across from Derek and listed to her music as well.

About 10 minutes had passed when Spencer put his book down and went to the bathroom. He noticed everyone else was asleep, he still hadnt managed to realize how people got to sleep that easily. He traveled down the narrow hallway to the creme colored door and unlached the handle. He closed it and went inside.

Miranda heard the door close and rubbed her eyes, she took a peek at her watch . 2:19. She got up and decided to go change into her sweats in the bathroom. She grabbed her duffle bag and headed to the door. She noticed it was closed but decided to wait.

The door unlached and then their eyes met.

"Miranda..."


End file.
